


Left Behind

by Andraste



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five companions the Doctor never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**1.**

"Can you ever forgive me?"

As she'd forgotten that she ever had a Grandfather, it was something of a surprise when he visited.

"I don't see why not," she says. "What is it you did?"

"It's what I didn't do. I almost took you with me, but decided that it wouldn't be fair."

"I'm not angry - I can't imagine why you ever wanted to leave Gallifrey." It seems a very peculiar thing to do. "Perhaps now we can get to know one another again."

He turns to look out at the orange sky. "I'm afraid I won't be staying long."

**2.**

It's in the fifth year of his exile that Vislor Turlough decides to kill himself. He's wondering how he's going to scramble over the bridge railings when someone taps him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you familiar with the British Museum? I seem to have got turned around."

Turlough takes in the cricket outfit with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not really from around here."

"Ah," the man says, putting his hands in his pockets. "Neither am I."

He certainly isn't. Perhaps there's something left on this planet to alleviate his unbearable boredom after all.

"Come on, I'll show you."

**3.**

Romanadvoratrelundar was expecting more of the notorious outlaw. What she finds is a ludicrous coat, an over-inflated ego and an martyr complex.

"May I ask what you're putting in your report?"

"That you're psychologically fit to stand trial, of course. I expect you'll be found guilty."

"Guilty! If you'd ever been off Gallifrey, you'd see that it's a crime not to interfere."

He shoots her a look of pure contempt when the guards take him away, and she's glad to be rid of the matter. It goes to show that legends seen in person are almost always a disappointment.

**4.**

"You don't really want to do this, you know. If you lock me up, the Nimon will leave this planet a husk. Your glorious leader won't save you."

Oscar hesitates. "Do you think they're dangerous, Lieutenant?"

"Don't listen to prisoners, Oscar." This gent may look harmless, but she once travelled with some of the biggest cons in the galaxy. She knows better.

As the cell door swings shut, he fixes his shrewd grey eyes on her. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

McShane has the strangest feeling he's not going to be there next time she looks.

**5.**

It's the bloody great spaceship looming overhead on Christmas day that finally convinces Rose Smith it all really happened. When the PM appears on telly asking for the Doctor, it's like someone poured ice down her back.

She doesn't talk about the night she helped defeat aliens under the London Eye, not even with Mickey. Now, she feels her husband's hand creep into hers, and squeezes it tightly.

"It'll be all right," she says. "He'll know what to do."

Rose has to believe in the Doctor now. And just for a moment, she wishes she was up there with him.


End file.
